Sway
by listentothebeatoftheSOUL
Summary: ...So, basically... This is where Soul can't/won't dance. But Maka, persistent as always, forces him to dance. Whether he likes it or not. Sorry for the sucky summary. This is (technically) my first fanfic. Plus, I didn't have anyone proof read it, so... yeah. I'll probably update it if I see grammatical errors and such... anyways. :3 Ikou ze!


**Alright, alright, alright! Hello! ~(•Q•)~ Okay.** **Here** **is** **this** **story. I** **guess.** **I** **just** **felt** **like** **it, OK? In** **no** **way** **am** **I** **a** **poetry** **person. As** **you** **can** **see. -_-** **Also, I cannot dance, but apparently Maka can, so...**

 **The** **P.O.V.s are** **different** **in** **each** **chapter** **(if** **this** **story** **continues)** **The** **first one** **is Soul, obviously. Basically, the** **only** **thing** **I** **don't** **own** **are** **the** **pictures.** **And** **the song/game** **titles.**

 _'Thinking'_

 **The** **first** **song I** **listened to while writing this was**  
 _ **Dance**_ _ **to It**_ _ **(Tut Tut Child)**_ by _**Monstercat**_ _ **,**_ **so** **I** **guess** **they were** **dancing/listening to that. Then, it** **was**  
 _ **Tripp**_ _ **y**_ by _**Antiserum**_ _ **& Mayhem**_ **.** **What** **can** **I** **say? I** **love** **Dubstep, and** **I** **guess this** **party was Dubstep. Haha!**

 **Ikou** **ze! ^^**

 **I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.** **o.u..z.e..I.k.** **o.u..z.e..I.k.** **o.u..z.e..I.k.** **o.u..z.e..I.k.** **o.u.**

One.  
Shut your lips.

Two.  
Move your hips.

Three.  
Dance to It

and SWAY.

I'm at a party. With all of my friends. In the DWMA cafeteria. Over there is Maka, swaying her hips to the music. She looks happy. Hair is up like it usually is, but it somehow seems... happy? I dunno. Her black mini-skirt moves with her. Not a care in the world, it seems. It _is_ summer, after all. Tsubaki is with her, kind of standing there, smiling. But even _she_ is dancing with the music. You can barely see it, but it's there. You can tell.

I close my eyes and think, but it's really hard when the vibrations from the music's beats are going through you, and there's noise everywhere. But I manage.

' _I don't get it. How can people do this? I mean, everybody's watching you, even if they're dancing too. Don't you feel self conscious at all? I guess you don't have to though, if you can dance.'_

I listen to the music now. I like it. It's cool. _'Like me._ ' I smile.

"Hey, Soul. Why are you smiling like an idiot? Aren't you gonna dance?"

My smile drops quickly, and I open my eyes. There stands Maka. I guess she had noticed I was trying to make myself disappear in the dark corner of the room. Great.

"Ah, no," I replied, placing my hands behind my head. I didn't wanna dance. It was too hot, even though I was wearing shorts. **(1)** It was also crowded and chaotic, which did nothing to help cool the place down. They did have air conditioner **(2)** , but it wasn't functioning properly at the moment. So they had fans instead. Not like it would make a difference if they were or weren't there.

I, for one, didn't feel like doing this, especially when I could be sleeping or looking at hot babes like cool people. But I was dragged here against my will. Like, literally, _dragged._ Uncool, right?

"Aw, c'mon. Why not?" Her eyes seemed to stare down at me.

"Because."

 _"Because_ is not an acceptable answer, Soul," Maka said, placing her hands on her hips. I looked at her and sneered.

"Who are you, _my mom?_ I don't think so. Go away." I close my eyes again when...

"Nope, you're coming with me. Let's go!"

...I was dragged out next to the middle of the cafeteria floor. _Thank the gods_ no one looked. I didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Well, I didn't want to attract _any_ attention. But people turned their heads anyways.

"The _hell_ do you think you're doing, Maka!?" I shake her grip off my arm. _'Stupid people! Stop staring!'_

"You're gonna dance whether you want to or not," she replied, giving me a look that promised a Maka-chop if I didn't. I sighed heavily.

"But why meeeeeee," I whined, giving her my best "why-do-you-do-this-to-me-I-thought-we-were-friends-please-pity-me" look with puppy eyes. I sniffed. As usual, it didn't work.

"Because, you're the only one not dancing-"

 _"Crona's_ not dancing," I literally pointed out. There the pink-haired boy stood, talking to someone, while shyly glancing from the person, to the floor, and back to the person again. Maka glanced over.

 _"Crona_ is different. Plus, _he_ is actually _talking_ to someone," she explained.

"Pfft, yeah. If you wanna call that _'talking to someone'_ ", I scoffed.

"Don't be mean, Soul. I didn't see _you_ trying to talk to anybody."

"Well; no one was trying to talk to me," I argued.

"Maybe it's because you look so unnapproachable."

..."ouch," I said.

"Anyways. Ready? The song. Listen to it."

"Makaaaaaa," I groaned. I didn't want to do this, especially now. I'm _tired._ I'm _annoyed._ I want to _go home,_

"Shut it. Now come on, just move your body with the music."

"This is so emba-"

"I said. Shut. Up."

"Fine," I growled, seething. _'Stupid Maka.'_

So, copying her example, I moved my hips and body like hers. Only less feminine and more manly.

Kind of. I think. I _hope?_

...

It was really complicated, okay!? May my soul rest in peace. Thank you.

"No, no! You look like you're being electrocuted!" She looked frustrated and amused.

"Gee. Thank you _so much,_ Maka. You really know how to boost someone's confidence," I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

' _Why are you so meeeeeaaaannnn?'_ **(3)** The inner baby me whined.

For once, she kind of looked apologetic. "Sorry about that. Haha." (; ^_^)

"'Sorry' my ass," I muttered.

"I mean, you dance better than this on _**Just**_ _ **Dance**_! Why?"

"Um, _one,_ I actually know what I'm doing, and _tw_ o," I continued, making the number "2" with my hands, _**"how**_ _ **the**_ _ **fuck**_ _ **do**_ _ **you**_ _ **know**_ _ **that!?"**_ _'I thought I was alone!'_

"Um, well... It's kind of hard to sleep when you've got the volume up so loud, and you're screaming at the T.V. because 'they're stupid' and 'you should've gotten 5 stars instead of 3'. So, I decided to watch." Maka tilted her head and glanced at me, placing her hands on her hips again. This time, a smirk _(very,_ _ **very**_ _evil smirk)_ graced her lips. "But I'll have to admit; you did look _very_ sexy when you were dancing along to **Mr. Saxobeat** . Nice hip movements." She laughed.

"No! Uuurrrrggghh! Hunghnehmerhipoozekranehe!" **(4)** I clenched and unclenched my hands, growling and spewing out nonsense.

"What are you doing? Stop! You look constipated."

' _Woman! Why do you do this!? What have I done to bring such wrath upon myself!?'_ Dramatical me thought.

"Augh! Shut up," I ground out through clenched teeth."We do not speak of this." I huffed and pouted.

"Fine. If only you dance, though." She was laughing. "Alright, so, you're going to get into the rhythm first."

By now, the song had changed. I liked the song that was just playing. That's why I had decided to _not_ dance to it and appreciate it. But that plan was ruined.

I focused on the beat. It was catchy. I liked it, too. I tapped my foot, getting into it. I listened to the pattern of the music.

"There! You've got it, right?" She looked at me, ecstatic that I was capable of doing such things.

"I dunno. _You_ tell _me._ " The song continued, and I started to move my body with the beat a little.

"Yeah," Maka said, nodding happily. She grinned, and started to move along with me. "Okay, so now that you've got that; start to dance with the music." I stopped, and looked at her.

"Okay, what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Something wrong?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, but still dancing.

"Yeah. What do you _mean, 'danc_ e _with the music?'"_

"It means how it sounds. Dance with the music." She shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh. "Just listen, okay? Your body will move to the music, or the music will move your body."

 _'Oh-ho, that sounds appealing. Man, I can't wait.'_ I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I huffed, skeptical.

 _One. Two. Three, Four. One. Two. Three and-a Four._  
 _One. Two. Three, Four. One. Two. Three and-a Four._  
 _One._ Tap. _Three,_ Snap. _One._ Nod. Move _and-then_ Step. **6)**

 _'Huh. I think I got it. Of course *smirk and chuckle* cool guys get it, so... Hah. It's just me, the music, and the beat. No one else. Nothing else. It's nice.'_

The song ended. I stopped, and opened my eyes. Only then did I register the feeling somebody _-or rather,_ _ **everybody!**_ _-_ had their eyes on me. I looked around, confirming that feeling. I saw Maka smiling -no, _beaming creepily-_ , Patty clapping spastically, BlackStar with a look of approval and annoyance, Tsubaki clapping quietly, and both Kid and Liz smiling. All of their eyes and actions directed towards me. I could only stare back. I could feel my face flush a scarlet red, like my eyes. My mind was completely overwhelmed.

 _'Oh. Well. Haha. This is excellent. People are staring. At least it's just my friends. But still.'_ I frowned. _'Staring.'_

 _"_ IT'S RUDE TO STARE, YA KNOW!" Tsubaki and Liz looked away, laughing. BlackStar and Patty just leaned in and made their stare more obvious. Maka and Kid turned to each other and started whispering between themselves. I huffed.

(Ò/o/Ó)-hmph. **(5)**

"It's okay, Soul. You were fabulous," Maka laughed, patting him on the back. I blushed profusely. Not from shyness or whatever; from anger and being unable to say complete and/or coherent sentence, as well as embarassment.

"F-fuck off."

"Aw, come on, Soul. Don't be like that," Liz said, smiling. "We were just joking." I shook my head.

"Yeah, you were good. But not as good as _me_ , of course," BlackStar said, pointing to himself proudly.

"Tell you what. After this party is over, we can all go over to our house and just hang out, maybe play **Just** **Dance** or something," Maka suggested. She glanced at me, smiled, and wriggled her eyebrows. I glared at her. This is an inside "joke" that -hopefully- no one will know or understand. She turned back to the others and continued.

"I mean, it _is_ only 7:00." Everybody agreed, nodding their heads or smiling or whatever. I heard Kid make a _'tch'_ of disapproval.

 _I_ just wanted some alone time. But _nope!_ Not happening. It's going to be a long night, isn't it?

 **I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.**

 **1)** I've never actually _seen_ Soul wearing shorts... or at least, not that I remember. ^^' (I haven't read all of the manga, though...°Δ°')

 **2)** Do they? My school doesn't... Or I don't think they do... ^^"

 **3)** PEWDS. XD

 **4)**...I...haven't a clue. I spelled it phonetically... so just (try) and sound it out. That's what it sounds like. XD

 **5)** Very kawaii chibi Soul pouting... ^^ Very kawaii.

 **6)** Yeah, this might not be in order... But I kept losing track, so... I was like, "whatever." ^^'

But I don't even know what that's supposed to be. Just think of a catchy rhythm or listen to suggested songs (which also don't belong to me) which are mentioned at the beginning...

 **XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3 XP XO XD X3**

So, did you peoples like it? I hope so. ^^' I did. But that's not the point. XD But I had a weird source of inspiration, mainly my thoughts.. very kawaii... *cough*ahem*cough* ^^" aaaaaanyways.

All things go to their rightful owners, la-di-la...

Please tell me if I should just leave it or add another chapter. Although, I **DO NOT** (I repeat, _**DO**_ _ **NOT**_ ) update very quickly for multiple and various reasons. Thank you... :3

I didn't have anyone proof-read, so that's why it most likely has weird wording or phrasing or whatever. ^^" Disregard that. Alright, well... here goes.

 _ **Thanks you very much for reading/viewing/reviewing... ^^"**_

 **EDIT 9/12/2015**

It looked better on Wattpad...


End file.
